


Liquid Courage [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [35]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Liquor (Marvel), Drinking, Drunken sex, Getting Together, M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: After the party the rest of Avengers have gone to bed. Steve and Thor remain.They sit, talk and drink. It's nearly midnight. They fuck. In the morning they decide to pursue the relationship.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 12
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Liquid Courage [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “It Happens at Midnight” [A3] - Card 2](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
